First Time For Everything
by Shin-Shui
Summary: Roxas has just started his new school year, and it seems to be more and more of the same-old same-old. But...could there be a hidden hope for him? Updated Daily with a new "Day" as a new Chapter. Each Chapter named. Rated K right now for Language.
1. First Time For Blue Skies

_  
The sky was crying again today. I looked up and its tears poured down on my face. I wanted to ask it: "Why are you so sad, sky? You're beautiful." But before I could its crying grew heavier and I was drowned out by it.  
_XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
"God damn nostalgia," a thought ran through my mind as I walked down the darkened street.  
I looked up from the road's black, tarry concrete mix and ran a finger through my hair. I looked at my watch and sighed; It was still only 6:25. It'd be at least another  
fifteen minutes before the bus would arrive. That's a very big "at least". Last year I had to wait until, like, seven before my bus finally showed up. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, trying to concentrate on ANYTHING but that nagging memory in my head. Everywhere I went the memory followed. I was never safe from it; outside, in bed, in the shower; Somehow the thought always managed to get back into my head and cause that familiar ache in my chest. It wouldn't have bothered me if it hadn't been so long, but goddamnit now it felt like it was paying me back for all the time it had spent in dormancy.  
"Hey, Rox," a familiar deepened voice called out to me from its porch, apparently waiting to strike.  
"Hey, Axel," I responded with hidden angst and hurt in my voice.  
"Is something wrong...?" he had immediately picked up on my mood, trying to cheer me up.  
"No..." I lied, unwilling to participate in a discussion of my feelings.  
For as long as I can remember, I've preferred guys over girls. Don't get me wrong, I've always had way more female friends than male friends, but...I always grew more attached to my guy friends. I didn't know why. To be honest, nowadays I think most guys are egotistical jerks that need to take their testosterone levels down about 20 levels, but let's not get into that now. Anyways, the point of me telling you this story was get the point across that I'm gay. I like guys. Always have (apparently) always will (probably). Axel had secretly discovered my pathetic crush one day when he walked in on me gushing on a picture---okay, gushing was a bad word to use here, but you get my point.  
"Alright, Rox," Axel said, throwing his bad over his shoulder, "I'm just saying I'm here to talk."  
I nodded to him in thanks and we continued our way to the bus stop. It was a pretty quiet trip, with neither one of us really speaking about any specific topic besides random statements we thought of.  
We arrived, waited around for what seemed like eternity, and departed off for our first day of 10th grade. Well, my first day, his second? third? I think it was. Anyways, though. Firsts have always been something that have amazed me. I mean, the first time you speak, the first time you walk, the first time you head off to school; Society is constantly thinking of new ways to put an extreme pressure on firsts. I mean, don't get me wrong, firsts don't really get to me, and neither would today have, either, but this damn nostalgia in my chest...  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
"_Why were you crying?" I spoke softly to the sky, trying to heal its wounds. But no words came back. My words simply echoed far into the distance, carried by the chilled summer breeze.  
_XxXxXxXxXxX  
My first period class was Spanish. It wasn't a language I particularly cared for, but eh. I'd been learning it since, what, 1st grade? I figured I might as well finish it through highschool.  
"Hola clase. Me llamo es señor Kirby."  
Kirby? Seriously? You're named after a little pink puffball? I couldn't believe it. It's not that I don't like Kirby. He's adorable. But...my teacher?  
He went on explaining his profession, interests, etc. in Spanish. I looked around the room to see confused faces everywhere; God. These people were all morons. It wasn't like he was speaking anot---Ok, he was, but still. It's not brain surgery to learn a language.  
We apparently were having some sort of assembly to explain the new rules the school had decided to impose this year, so after some time, about an hour, we began heading down to the auditorium. Now, we were on the third floor of a three-story building. From where I was, I got practically an eagle eye of the whole school. But, as God and fate would have it, I didn't see him coming until we were practically face to face. I was half-heartedly hopping down the stairs in time with everyone else's movements when I saw a sweatshirt with the name "Ruke" printed on the back. "Ruke?" I thought to myself, remembering the name from somewhere. And then the pain came again. It was almost crippling how much it was hurting. To see Sora Ruke happily passing by me without a care in the world. It was something I couldn't take. My heart hurt at the very sight, let alone sound of, or face of him and his name. Of course, to the world around me, I was just taking a little longer to get down the stairs than everyone else. Not deep in thought. Not feeling like I had been stabbed in my soul. I was simply being a nuisance to them.  
"Come on, man, move!" someone shouted from behind me and lunged forward, nearly causing a bowling-pin-bowling-ball-esque meeting. I hurriedly went down the stairs and headed into the auditorium, hoping to avoid him in the darkness. We all settled down and a bright light came on on the screen. It was a basic outline of what the school wanted the year to be like, what to wear, rules, etc. Basically what any other school does on the first day. Sadly, this also meant illuminating the room to the point where I could see gravity defying spikes sitting in the front row. I prayed to god to not let them be brown, but God must have been taking a day off because I swear if anything more could have gone wrong with the start of that day, it would've.  
I slunk down into my seat, being defeated by my willpower once more. I stared dreamily at the sight of him, just thinking about what it would be like to hold him, or caress him, or even just have a normal conversation for once. But, no. Here I was, sitting there in the middle of a school assembly staring at the dreamiest guy ever.  
"And so.....expected of you....great year..." I zoned in and out of the speech, hearing almost nothing but bells playing in my head. After we gave our applause, I quickly rushed out of the auditorium to head back to Spanish and get this horrible pain out of my chest. But...I still kept wishing we could share a class.  
I headed to my next period. A bust.  
Third period? Bust once more.  
Gym? Bust. Sure, I saw some guys I liked, but I didn't see _him_. I didn't see the one I _loved_.  
Chem? Still nothing.  
Lunch came and I decided to give up. I figured it wouldn't but still. I thought about how cool it would be if we had. I zoned in and out of our conversation---something about gay guys winding up in bed together in some show---thinking about him.  
I sighed and started on my way to English. I knew he wasn't going to be there, I _knew_ it, but I kept hoping. Unfortunately for me, I _didn't_ know which way my English class was, and so instead of heading to 107, I began on my way to 170. It was a tragic, tragic mistake that I swear I'll die if I ever do it again.  
I stepped into the classroom, looks being given at the obvious time-offender, and took a seat sheepishly. I looked around at my classmates. Nothing. I sighed and trudged through the period hoping to get home and somehow turn this crappy excuse of a first day into a beautiful thing.  
Math I knew would be impossible for him to join me in, as we had been in two different courses, him being a course lower than I. I guess maybe we were both jealous of one another when we were younger. I was always a little smarter, but he was always a little more popular. It was a friendly thing that, I guess, turned horribly wrong somewhere.  
I let loose my neck muscles and my face crashed into the desk with a thud. "Owww..." I moaned out, pain surging from my face. I carefully lifted my head up and began to listen to the teacher's speech. It was the same exact thing I had heard at LEAST 5 times before in the day. When teachers plan to teach you something together, they REALLY teach it. We got 30 minutes of spare time after she was done her schpeal, so I decided to rest my head. I suddenly thought of how funny it was that my science teacher sounded like the Visine guy. "For dry, red eyes..." I swear I thought he was about to start advertising it right then and there. I laughed, once again lifting people's focused gazes and mindsets onto me. I muffled my face a little more to cover my embarrassment and waited for the end of the day.  
The bell finally came after some announcements, and I headed outside to meet Axel and wait for the bus. We talked a little about what had happened---mainly complaining about how we heard the same thing over and over---and finally got onto the bus. Our ride home was surprisingly awkward for us, despite being good friends. Axel was still a little pouty that I wouldn't talk to him about Sora, but...I really don't want to keep feeling this damn pain.  
I walked home, my feet throbbing from the unusual amount of walking that day. I sighed, dropped my book bag next to me, and fell onto the sofa, promptly falling asleep.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
_I watched as the breeze carried my words to the sky, making a beautiful blue patch where the wind had led it to. I could tell that this was the beginning of the sky becoming beautifully blue once more.  
_XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**AN: **Well, here it is. Day One of my continuous saga of Roxas's highschool life. I hope you enjoyed this one, there's more to come! ~Shin-Shui~


	2. First Time For Knowing

_I've been thinking. What causes love inside of us? Our heart? Our mind? Our very being? I decided to try and find out. But, before I could get anywhere, I kept thinking about you, over and over.  
_XxXxXxXxXxX  
I sighed with the start of the new day; I had woken up from the couch and moved myself up to my bed. I really should have stayed up until like, 10, at least, but God. I was tired. I took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes, and headed out to my bus. Axel met me along the way again, and we chatted for a bit.  
"So what's up, Rox?" Axel asked me, turning the corner to our bus-stop.  
"Nothing, I told you," I shot him a dirty look.  
Axel was the kind of guy that if he wanted to know some piece of info, he would get it out of you no matter what he had to do. It was a good quality for a journalist or investigator, but a bad quality for him to use on me. I sighed in defeat as he continued on.  
"Roxas, you know I'm not going to give up 'til you talk to me about it," he said to me, putting one hand on his hip, "So come on; tell me what's up."  
I was just about to cave in, but luckily, the bus came just at that moment.  
"Sorry, I would, but the bus is here!" I shouted as I ran towards the bus.  
"Damnit," he muttered as he ran after me.  
The bus-rid was pretty boring. Nothing exciting happened seeing as how the bus-driver had put me and Axel into different seats. He wanted to keep an eye on Axel, who, sadly, was pretty well known for lighting things on fire. But eh; could be a worse friend to me.  
The bus soon arrived at our school, and I headed upstairs to first period. My schedule, for some reason, required I jump from floor 3, to floor 1, back to 3, back to 1 again, up to 2, back to 1, stay on floor 1, and then back up to 2 before heading home. I realize that it's too much to ask for my schedule to be 'easier', but I mean, still. That's like...a workout if there ever was one. Especially with only having four minutes between classes.  
Despite it being our second day only, we were given an assignment to do. We had to write a poem, in spanish, that told about what we had done over the summer. It was an easy task, but still. Second day? Work? It was a far stretch from the month it took for us to start work in elementary school.  
I headed down to my elective when the bell rang, and I sat there waiting for the period to start.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
_So, I thought to myself, "Maybe I don't need to know where true love comes from. Maybe it's enough that, even though I'm trying to find why I feel this way, I still feel exactly the same. But, at the same time, I also thought "But how would I know? I'm still only just a kid."  
_XxXxXxXxXxX  
Even after my teacher, arrived, nothing exciting happened. It was still just an 'explain what's happening this year and get your books ready' thing. I was kind of glad that we didn't get work to do yet. But, I knew the same wasn't about to be said about my History class. My teacher was one who thought the more work you did, the better you'll know it. I mean, I guess it's kind of true, but still. What if the student doesn't understand what we're doing to begin with? She'd practically be killing them. Oh well, as long as the student is Sora Ruke I'm fine.  
"Good morning again, class," she greeted us when the period began.  
I couldn't argue with the 'morning' part; It _definitely_ was morning. She handed out a test for us to do on our own time and collected the work we did over the summer. I have to say, the invention of 'summer work' was probably the defining point of school actually taking over home life. Not only do they give you homework, but summer work, too? That's like...extra, unneeded work to do year round. It sucked. Majorly. Besides the work we'd been given, nothing else happened and I soon zoned out of the class to think of Sora. Of course, my thought was rudely interrupted by the class-change bell, but that's a different story.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
_I finally figured it out today: True love doesn't 'come' from anywhere; it just happens. Sometimes we wish we could control it, but we can't. It's something that nobody has power over in this world. So, I decided, I'll stay soaring by your side no matter what happens. I'll have no need to fear or hide.  
_XxXxXxXxXxX  
Driver's Ed consisted of a name game we played to remember one another, despite how embarassing it was. Also, the word 'vivacious'. I thought it kind of funny to be describing a guy as such, but...eh. It was one of the few 'v' adjectives, and it's not like anyone else's nickname was too good either. I chose 'radiant' despite the embarrassment.  
Chemistry was...boring. I do like the idea of chemistry, the labs and such (as in, playing with the explosive substances) but we sat around all period getting our books. B-o-r-i-n-g. Lunch was a little better, seeing as I had friends I could talk to. Kairi, Namine, and Axel all knew I liked Sora, and so even if I didn't particularly like them (which I do but still) I'd have to still act friendly.  
English was boring. Nothing noteworthy happened besides getting our seats.  
Last period was Math, and we headed down to get our books. Everything was going fine until about the last 6 people, wherein the school's system decided to not accept the books. It took us about 5-10 minutes to get that problem solved, and we headed back up. Nothing else happened, and the period ended soon enough.  
I headed out to my bus, and saw Sora heading to his bus.  
"Sora..." I said softly to myself, walking towards my bus a little faster.  
I sighed as the bus took off from its spot at the school. I finished most of the work on the bus, and hurried home. I headed upstairs, threw my bad on the floor, and crashed on my bed. I figured I could finish the rest on my way to school. Another day down, only 178 more to go. Hopefully we'll all make it through.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
_All that I know is I love you, and that I want to be with you. I truly don't know why I do, or if this feeling will last forever, but...for right now, being next to you feels so right to me. It's all that I know, yeah.  
_XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**AN: **So here's Day Two! I hope you enjoy, rate, and review ^^ Sorry it came a little late XD;;; I fell asleep. ^^;;;;; But yeah, enjoy! 3


End file.
